Mastering the Elements
Introduction to the Elements Though Jedi, through out time and fiction, habitually keep themselves to the more common “psychic” abilities, Sith embrace a larger understanding of the Force. Though we embrace knowledge of the Living Force and Universal Force energies, we also adopt an understanding of Nature. Through our Understanding of Nature, and the constituent elements, we can begin on a path that truly ends with a Mastery over Nature, a Powerful unity with the Great Song, with the Force. The Aspiring Sith must understand by now, that the Force is like music, with infinite notes echoing through out existence causing life to be. This is why an ancient name for the Force amongst the Sith is the “Great Song”. Each note is a different type of Force, each vibration is a different energy with purpose and use. For the Sith to master anything, they must master the various chords in the song. This Course consists of mastering 4 distinct energies. These are primordial energies, meaning they are source energies for all existence, and all matter has them within, to a greater or lesser degree. As man can only attempt to explain to each other through voice and word, man has labeled these primordial energies the Elements. Now i am not referring to Elements as in carbon, phosphorous, or oxygen. Your understanding of the periodic table will not help you in this course. Understand, that the names of these elements are names ancient man used to attempt to convey to you the “feeling” of the energies they were manipulating. In time long forgotten, when Man ruled Man, when strength overcame weakness, when power was sought and mastery first achieved this art was referred to as the “Natural Science,” and this was a most perfect explanation. Natural, not a word normally associated with the Sith, but in truth our most apt description, for where others fear to learn, others cower, and yet still others walk blindly, the Sith stands tall, embracing knowledge with the understanding that the power of the elements are indeed natural. These powers are free for all mankind to learn and embrace and evolve within, and they are innately present in nature. Some Jedi over time have referred to the elements as conceptual only, or forces of nature that should be left alone and not tampered with. The Mundane fear power at ever turn it seems, but in acquiring that power they would have learned a valuable lesson. These energies exist within nature with or without the intervention of man, their power is some of the hardest for mans machinations to impede or after, there is no worry concerned in their harness as they grant their power willingly, as you are already made up of them. However the aspirant should remember that this is nature, but this is also a science. There are certain principles and proven ways to embrace and manipulate these energies. These methods will be outline in the pages that follow. The vulgar look upon the works of elemental manipulations and ludicrously proclaim that they are “miraculous, coincidence, or demons work”. The Force, and the manipulation of its 4 primordial elements is none of these, and the true Sith is able to explain by what natural means he was able to accomplish his task. And that training, focus, and diligence any other stable minded aspirant could do the same. Mysticism aside, we cover the Elements in such detail and with such fervor because Sith are foremost skeptical about the so called force abilities. In a way we are all scientists, we all seek proof and applicability, and like your previous instruction in the Living Force and Universal Force, elemental manipulation provides practicality and observable result. You may wish the effects to be externally produced as opposed to internally cultivated or you may wish for both, either way way mastering the elements is the will to power you must cultivate for your next level of evolution. As Sith we struggle and scrape and rend our knowledge for ourselves, with this in mind I will not, by any means, reveal the exact techniques for performing some of the more amazing feet's of elemental manipulation in this course. Your final assignment in this course will be to provide a technique based off the knowledge and cultivation of the elements that others of the way can practice and apply. It will behoove the Sith student to be prompt, as a repeated technique will not be accepted, so if another student is inspired in the same way as yourself, and you post first, you will be required to post another for successful completion. None the less, I shall provide you with methods by which you may harmonize the elements within yourself, the extension of and externalization of the elemental qualities, and a instructions formanifesting small but confidence strengthening feats (such as fire manipulation, calling the wind, and more). This course is a compilation of knowledge gained from many great masters of the ages, it is the accumulated knowledge of masters such as Aleister Crowley, Franz Bardon, Eliphas Levi, Hermes Trismegistus, Valentinus the Benedictine, Paracelsus, Trithemius and more. This is your evolution, where your power takes its next great step.